


Life Forming & Life Affirming by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, fulfillment, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Short M'Preg fic





	

“If I were to get myself impregnated, so that we could start a family,” Spock began, ”I would want to do so with Medical Assistance, so that we could make a three parent embryo, and each of us would have a Biological connection to our child.”

This left all three men in question; Spock, Jim, and Dr McCoy, all asking the same three questions: 

* Can we do this?  
* Should we do this?  
* Are we going to do this?

* ___ --- ____

Two and a half years later, Spock, McCoy, and Jim, had moved permanently into the homestead and Jim’s family’s ranch, and the three husbands were parents to their three children; the twins: Julius and Amanda, and their youngest son, Thaddeus.

The three spouses were retired from Starfleet in all but an Advisory capacity, and each had part-time work projects, which meant that they were still doing things for the good of the Federation’s people. Each of them could admit, though two, perhaps more readily than the other, that it was amazing how happy living the right life made you.

The End..? 1.2.17


End file.
